Stolen Innocence
by Jaxxik
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, smut. Don't like, don't read. Slight OOC. The three viking nations Sweden, Denmark and Norway are on a ship all alone with none of their fleet in sight. Things get heated between Denmark and Norway while their friend is sleeping maybe 20 feet away. Practically PWP.


Look at me, writing MORE DenNor. xD This one's a little different, viking age and they would all be young.

Like how they all have ages normally like humans do, in this fic Denmark (Matthias) is 14 or 15 as is Sweden (Berwald). Norway (Nikolas) however is maybe 11 or 12 and at most 13. They ARE nations in this and it's pretty PWP.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia and all of it's characters are property of Himaruya Hidekaz, this is merely a fan-fiction and in no way related to the actual works of Himaruya.

* * *

The cold night air filled the massive sails of the slender boat as it bounced up and down on the dark ocean waves heading for the shores of northern europe. Icy wind whipped Nikolas's cape, wrapping it around his ankles as the young viking gripped the edge of the boat to keep himself on his feet. He looked out at the relatively calm waters ahead of the ship before turning his attention to his two companions who slept soundly at the opposite end of their vessel, surrounded by weapons and covered in blankets.  
Nikolas couldn't help but look at the spiky haired blonde who looked as though he were cuddling with a rather large, battle worn axe. His name was Matthias and he was just slightly older than Nikolas though he was quite a bit taller than the boy and already had many battle scars, his hair was a golden blonde and always messy giving it the appearance of being never wanted to admit it but the young viking thought his axe wielding companion was actually rather handsome, especially when he slept and he dropped the arrogant demeanor he always had about him.  
After a moment however the young vikings eyes wandered to the other boy they were with, he was around the same age as Matthias but the two were very different for being the best of friends, he had short blonde hair much the same pale blond color as Nikolas's and though he was tall like Matthias that was their only resemblance as he wasn't nearly as battle scarred and he was almost always stoic and very blunt with most things.  
Nikolas jumped slightly at the broken silence when Matthias mumbled something in his sleep, the startled blond shook his head and crossed to the opposite end of the boat where his companions lay in a few seconds. It was Matthias's turn to stay awake while the archer slept for a while so the short boy knelt down next to him grasping his shoulder and shaking him, which to his disappointment only caused the older boy to mumble yet again and roll over turning his back to Nikolas who frowned and grabbed a fistful of the messy hair giving it a good yank causing Matthias to yelp and sit up quickly.

"Aaaugh! Not cool, Nikolas! That hurt!" The blonde teen grumbled rubbing his head where the shorter boy had pulled at his hair.

"It's your turn to keep watch, Matthias. I'm tired." The boy said, indifferent to the others whining.

The older boy pouted, "Fine... I guess, if I have to. You should have woken Berwald instead though." he said gesturing the shorter haired boy next to him.

"It's your turn, not his. Idiot."

The taller teen ignored the last thing Nikolas said and stood up, grabbing the thick red cape he had been resting his head on and throwing it over his shoulders in one fluid movement, fasting it at the neck, "Whatever kid, go to sleep I guess."

The small boy didn't reply, just brushed passed Matthias and removed his cape before laying down and wrapping himself in the warmth of the furs his companion had just vacated. Though, all too suddenly Nikolas wasn't tired anymore, he was wide awake. And no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes shut he couldn't do it, he just ended up staring at Matthias the whole time. As much as he really hated to admit it, Nikolas found him attractive and maybe his pride was part of it, how the people followed him, their leader... Denmark. Sure they followed the other two as well, the people listened to Berwald and called him by his title... Sweden. Lastly, Nikolas... Norway... They listened but he couldn't do what Matthias did, he couldn't excite them and he couldn't motivate them like the older boy did, and Nikolas admired him for that.

"Watcha staring at, Nikolas?" The tall boy said, dragging Nikolas out of his dazed state and back to the real world.

"W-what do you mean, Matt?" The light haired viking said blushing slightly when he realized Matthias had seen Nikolas staring at him.

"You were staring at me, Nikolas. Or do you sleep with your eyes opened?"

"I... I wasn't staring at you idiot, I was thinking."

"Whatever, you're lying."

"I'm not lying idiot, go back to doing whatever it is you do. I'll be asleep." Nikolas said rolling over coming face to face with the sleeping Berwald as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, because even if he hadn't been doing it on purpose he had been staring at the other and he'd been admiring him nonetheless.

After a few long minutes when Nikolas had decided Matthias had stopped caring about what the boy did, he turned back over away from Berwald only to come face to face with the very boy he'd been thinking about. The two locked eyes, neither of them able to look away as blue eyes stared into blue Nikolas felt his face growing warmer with every passing moment.

"M-Matthias! What are you doi-"

"Quiet... You'll wake Berwald."

"What do you mean? When he sleeps it's like he's dead."

"Come here." Matthias said, changing the subject entirely.

"What? No!"

"I said, come here, Nikolas." He said again, his voice low and dangerous... Scarily different from his normally loud and happy voice.

Not knowing how to react to the new side of Matt, Nikolas obeyed slowly climbing out of the furs he was wrapped in and made his way over to the other boy and stood in front of him, for once towering over him as he was sitting.

"Nikolas... Norge... Do you like me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I have to. We've been friends for a long time Matthias."

"I know that, but... That isn't what I meant." His voice dropped to a near whisper, "I meant... Like how, how Berwald likes that kid we found... How he likes Tino."

The lighter haired boy felt his face begin to heat up all over again as his somewhat cool demeanor all but disappeared again, "I... Uh... Well... I-I... I think so..." he said looking at his feet.

From what the young viking could see, Matthias was smirking which caused the normally cool and collected boy to turn bright red.

"Good." The dirty blond said rising to his feet and striding towards the other end of the relatively long boat that could normally hold over 20 others, "Come here, Nikolas."

"W-what do you mean, bror?"

"Exactly what I said, come here. Now."

Silently the light haired archer obeyed, walking over to his companion wondering what he wanted though as soon as Nikolas reached the taller boy he got his answer. Matthias crashed his lips to the younger nations and placed a calloused hand on the back of his head to keep the boy from stopping the kiss, not that Nikolas wanted to in the first place. At first he was shocked, confused as to what was going on, though as time passed he realized what he was supposed to do and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Matthias and moving his lips against the others. They stayed like that for a while, though they separated quickly when Berwald's loud snore startled the two of them, thinking he had woken up and seen them, though that notion was destroyed as soon as the two looked at him, dead asleep under the warm furs.  
"M-Matthias?"

"Hmm...?"

"W-why did you do th-that?"

"Because I like you too."

Nikolas's eyes widened at the older boys words, and he could feel his face turning a dark shade of pink as he stared at the wood under his feet. He didn't protest when he felt the taller boy grab his hand and pull him down onto his knees, nor did he protest when Matthias forced his chin up so he could look the shorter boy in the eye before pulling him forward into a kiss. At first the surprised boy didn't know what to do, he just sat there with wide eyes as Matthias kissed him but before long Nikolas had closed his eyes and began mimicking what Matthias did, kissing the older warrior back.  
The two stayed there for a long time, their mouths moving together in an unbroken kiss. Matthias had one of his hands on the back of the short boys head and the other on his waist to hold him in place. Eventually the two boys closed the distance between themselves, Nikolas straddling the other boys thighs, trying as hard as he could to get closer to Matthias while the other boy moved his hand from his companion's waist to his ass, groping it thoroughly. The small blonde yelped into the kiss as Matthias's hand grabbed at his ass, and his tongue explored Nikolas's mouth. Wrapping his arms around his companion's neck, the smaller of the two boys yet again pushed himself closer to Matthias his steadily growing erection pressing into the taller viking's stomach.

"You like that, huh?" Matthias said, breaking the kiss and separating himself slightly from the other boy.

Nikolas didn't respond, just looked out towards the water and blushed a deep shade of red. Without warning Matthias attacked the light haired boys neck, biting down on the pale flesh roughly, leaving a red mark that stood out glaringly on the boy's flesh. Matthias's calloused hands moved swiftly ripping the belt from around his partner's waist and tossing it somewhere in the direction of a very oblivious Berwald, before tearing the clothes from Nikolas's chest exposing the tender skin to the freezing ocean air. The young warrior shivered as the cold air washed over his skin causing his pink nipples to perk up.  
Wasting no time, Matthias knocked the smaller boy onto his back before moving to hover above him for a few seconds after which he leaned down and latched on to one of the pert nipples, swirling his tongue around it earning a moan from Nikolas in no time. Matthias smirked and sat back onto his heels, removing his cape and tunic, tossing them aside. The muscular boy stood quickly, lifting Nikolas into his arms moving to one of the ship's sides and placing the smaller boy's back against the cold wooden side of the vessel and pulling off Nikolas's shoes and pants tossing them in the Berwald's general direction leaving the boy totally exposed with a bright red face and prominent erection.  
Matthias licked his lips at the lewd sight, his own pants growing tighter by the second, "Nikolas, you ready?"

The other boy just nodded, his face somehow getting redder than it already was. The taller boy grinned, not his normal goofy grin, but a grin that somehow resembled a predator. Matthias swiftly tore his pants down his legs to his knees and knelt in front of Nikolas, spreading the smaller boys legs, exposing his virgin entrance. Matthias took a breath and positioned himself in front of Nikolas and pushing all the way in, causing the smaller boy to scream out in pain at the sudden intrusion. Ignoring the cry of pain from his partner, Matthias pulled out and thrust back in with enough force to cause Nikolas to scream again.  
Tears forming in his eyes, Nikolas sat forward and wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck digging his nails into his partner's back. Turning and slowly laying Nikolas on his back and unhooking the boy's arms from his neck Matthias kissed his forehead lightly, as if to tell him it would feel better soon before pulling out and pushing in again this time making the boy under him only whimper slightly as he repeated the movement over and over again, pleasure radiating through the larger boy's body making him moan loudly.  
Slowly the pain Nikolas was feeling lessened and was replaced with a feeling of pleasure he'd never felt before. The smaller boy moaned loudly, arching his back as Matthias thrust into him harder than before hitting a bundle of nerves that made Nikolas call Matthias's name in pleasure, telling him to go faster, a request with which Matthias complied as soon as it left Nikolas's mouth.  
The light haired boy once again wrapped his arms around Matthias's neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss and when the muscular boy above him hit that spot again Nikolas dug his nails deep into his partner's back and calling his name as the smaller boy reached his climax, covering both of them in his seed as he collapsed back onto the deck of the ship. Matthias reached his own climax at the feeling of his partner tightening around him, filling the other boy with his seed, pulling out before he collapsed onto the deck panting.  
For a moment the two just lay there, catching their breath. Matthias managed to pull his pants back up around his hips and stand, walking to the edge of the boat and sticking his hand in the freezing water, splashing a bit on his stomach washing off what Nikolas had spilled there. Slowly walked toward berwald, gathering his own clothes along with those of Nikolas into his arms. "M-Matt...?" Came the weak sounding voice of Matthias's companion, who was still lying on the deck of the ship.

"Yeah, kid?"

"It's cold, bring me my clothes. Please?"

"Sure."

Insetad of walking toward Nikolas, Matthias walked to the edge of the ship taking his own undershirt and dipping a part of it in the freezing water, then taking the clothes to Nikolas cleaning the boy off with his shirt helping him to clean himself up as best he could before helping the boy into his own clothes, even tying his shoes to his feet for him before he even bothered to cover his battle scarred torso.

"Hey, Nik." Matthias said, "I'm surprised Berwald didn't wake up... I hope he didn't die, if he didn't... He sleeps like a dead pig."

Nikolas laughed, "Matthias... Th-thank you."  
"Anytime, Nikolas."

* * *

Okay, let's review. Smut. End of review. xD Now YOU go and review, I wanna know what you all think!


End file.
